


TikTok Tragedy

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Embarrassment, Erotic dancing, Gen, Humor, Language, Platonic Avengers, Platonic Relationships, Silly, TikTok, mention of excessive drinking, steve really is the man out of time, two F bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Steve doesn't know how to use TikTok but keeps posting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	TikTok Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 was submitted for a 100-word drabble submission. Part 2 is the sequel submitted for a separate challenge.

Part 1 

“What are you doing there, Rogers?” Thor asked.

“I’m doing this stupid tiktok thing as part of our social media initiative. I’m posting again.”

“May I see?” Steve handed him the phone and pressed the play button for him.

“You’re reading a book.”

“Yeah. Well, that’s what I do in my free time.”

“Why set it to music?”

“That’s what they do.”

“May I see another?”

Steve poked at the phone screen a couple times. “Here.”

“A bird in a tree. Midgardians enjoy watching this?”

“Apparently not. I only have three followers and two of them are Sam and Bucky.”

* * *

Part 2

“C'mon, Tony!” Steve whined. His face was beet red and he wanted to crawl under the table. 

As the video was queued to replay, Stark stood addressing the room. “We didn’t get a clear shot and this is for science. Everybody wants to know if everything got bigger with the serum.” 

"I already told you it did," Bucky said in his deadpan voice. 

"Nobody doubts you were packing before the enhancement. You're not a reliable test subject." 

Everyone around the table groaned as Tony asked FRIDAY to start the sequence. 

_The screen was black for a moment until a large hand had removed itself. The angle at which the phone had been perched at the top of a shower stall afforded the viewer only the back of a blond head and extremely broad shoulders. The man was facing the oncoming shower spray and he sang, "Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play / And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate / Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake / I shake it off, I shake it off.”_

_The clip stopped there. A call had come through. After Steve dismissed the call, he saw the camera had been recording. Embarrassed and flustered, he hurriedly began hitting buttons he thought were deleting the video._

_It wasn’t until later that same afternoon, when folks starting telling him to “just shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off, shake it off” that he realized there was a problem._

“I think you sing quite well, Steve,” Thor announced. “What’s all the fuss?” 

“I didn’t mean to record myself in the shower. I don’t even know how I did it. Then, instead of canceling it, I fucking accidentally posted it.” 

“Language!” shouted everyone else. 

“Okay. But what’s the big deal? I thought showering was the norm,” Thor wondered. 

“It is, but seeing America's Ass in the buff is not,” Clint laughed. 

“Oh, the aversion to nudity thing.” 

“We’re not averse to it. If anything, one could argue we’re a little too fond of it,” Tony griped. “But, we’re digressing. In all seriousness, Captain No-Underpants, we need to remedy this.” 

“I deleted it off my account,” Steve complained. 

“The damage is already done. I’m sure hundreds of copies have already been saved. You need to make another video. Something noteworthy to make people forget about this.” 

“Ain’t nobody forgetting about this anytime soon,” Sam giggled. 

“Alright. Something to make people talk about something else. Anything else.” 

Later that afternoon, Bucky was sparring with Sam in the training room when Steve walked in pointing his phone at them. They stood still. Bucky asked, “What are you doing, jerk?” 

“I’m doing what Tony asked. Maybe take your shirt off. Everyone would love to see the new arm, Buck.” 

“You wanna see my new arm?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” 

Bucky walked over, holding the Vibranium tech extended in front of him. As he got closer and closer, Steve noticed the angry look in his friend’s eye. But the man kept coming. 

“What’re you doing? Buck?” 

The metal fingers reached forward and snatched the phone from Steve’s grip. Crushing the device easily into dozens of pieces, Bucky slowly released his fingers to let each fall to the gym floor and then walked out the door. Sam followed behind cackling like a hen that had just laid an egg. 

In the evening, Steve was in his room trying his best to unwind but his unsolved problem continued to nag at him just as had Tony throughout the day. Unfortunately, he was no closer to an answer than before. It seemed that any ideas he came up with had already been done hundreds of times. If he was going to get people talking and forget about the other video, he needed something big. 

⚡️ ⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️ 

Thor followed the aromatic fragrance of bacon into the common area. When he got to the kitchen, all his fellow Avengers gathered there froze and stared at him. 

Having clearly remembered Tony’s lecture entitled “Despite My Wanting The Tower To Be Your Home Away From Home, It’s Not Appropriate For You To Walk Around In Your Birthday Suit”, Thor had made sure he was properly dressed before leaving his room. Regardless, he double-checked himself but found nothing obvious. 

“Have I made another faux pas?” he asked. 

All eyes then turned toward Steve who lowered his head and tried to nonchalantly slink past the god. Never mind the fact that stealth was not his forte, both the blonds were simply too big. And since it became glaringly apparent that Cap was trying to flee the situation – whatever it might be – Thor blocked his exit. 

“What did you do?” he asked in a voice reminiscent of a parent to a toddler. 

“You know,” Steve said, putting his hands on his hips. Thor recognized the obstinate posturing as an indication that the man was taking the defensive. Not a good sign. “It’s partially Tony’s fault.” 

“Oh, no. You’re not laying this baby on my doorstep,” insisted the billionaire. 

“Someone left an infant on the doorstep? I assure you, it’s not mine,” Thor protested. 

“Not a literal...Forget it. Cap is trying to deflect again.” 

At this point, Thor was becoming irritated. Not only was no one telling him exactly what the matter was but all of the tasty sustenance looked to be long gone. Apparently, when it came to breakfast meats, Earth’s mightiest heroes felt it was every Avenger for themself. 

“For All-Fathers' sake, someone please tell me what’s going on!” 

“You remember the other night when we’d all had a few too many?” Natasha asked. 

“Ye-e-s...” 

“And you lost that bet?” 

“You don’t have to remind me,” Thor grumbled. 

"And you remember how Tony insisted Steve fix his previous goof up?” Sam asked. 

Whipping his head around to look at Cap, Thor said, “Please tell me you didn’t.” 

“I swear it was an accident. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” 

The god’s eyes started glowing. 

“It’s already been taken down!” Steve told him, raising his hands in submission. 

Recalling another lengthy lecture Tony had given all of them about deleted files never truly being gone, Thor looked at the rest of his friends and asked, “How bad?” 

“Bad,” Bruce informed him. 

“Show me.” 

Tony waved at the side of the room to bring up the holoscreen. “FRIDAY, please play Twitter video, hashtag GodofThunderThighs.” He glanced at his alien friend, claiming, “That’s not one of mine.” 

A heavily retweeted post from Noobmaster69 appeared. 

Thor growled, “I should have Nat trace that handle.” 

Bruce said, “No, you should not. SHIELD’s already butting heads with Homeland Security.” 

The frustrated gamer was about to argue his disinterest in petty human politics when his own voice brought his attention back to the matter at hand. 

_“Is this really necessary?” screen-Thor asked._

_From off-screen a small piece of brightly colored fabric hurtled towards his face. As he grasped it in hand, Nat’s voice was heard._ _“Put on the banana hammock and stop your whining.”_

_His cheeks blushed slightly but was quickly shrugged off. Still holding the satin cloth, he began to unbuckle his jeans._

_“Not here!” Tony yelled._

_Shouting at the back that had turned to leave the room, Nat added, “Let me know when to cue the music.”_

_Recording had obviously been halted while Thor was out of the room. When it resumed, the frame focused on an empty archway that lead to the hall. AC/DC’s Thunderstruck played loudly the background. From the right side of the entry, the Asgardian behemoth appeared wearing nothing but a neon pink thong._

_His chin was held high, and he looked straight at Nat. “Are you happy now?” he shouted to be heard above the music._

_“Nope. You know the deal,” she smirked._

_“Fine. But you asked for it.” He warned with a roll of his eyes._

_Slowly, at first, Thor began swaying his hips left and right in time with the music. Quickly, he found his rhythm and started rolling his massive shoulders as well. Aside from the blaring stereo, the room went silent. No one had expected the colossus of a man could move so fluidly._

_His gaze was locked on Natasha. It was bad enough that she had won the bet. He was not going to give her the satisfaction of feeling embarrassed about the situation and was determined to turn the tables._

_He sauntered over to her with his abs flexing and hips popping in time with the music. All eyes turned to her when they realized what was happening. She was resolute in her stoicism but Thor saw her briefly blink and glance away. Her only tell that few knew about when she was nervous._

_Nat had to steel herself. It was the first time she had ever seen that much Asgardian flesh and she was unprepared. Of course, she’d always had her suspicions like any other red-blooded human. But, to say the man was...well, he was godly. It was an understatement._

_When it became obvious that he was not going to back off — that Thor was about to get all up in that — she waved her hands in defeat, called it quits and shut off the music._

_The video promptly ended._

“Is that all?” Thor asked. 

"That’s more than I personally cared to witness. It makes me wish I was drunk all over again,” Bucky snarked. 

“I thought it was going to be much worse.” 

"The only way it could’ve been worse was if you were naked,” Clint added. 

“No, that would’ve made it much better,” Nat retorted. “What did you think was on it?” 

“I was worried Steve actually posted the part where I actually lost the contest. Nobody wants to see The Strongest Avenger being bested.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and will check out the rest of my Works list for more Steve, Thor and other Marvel characters.


End file.
